Seul à Noël
by Cleo McPhee
Summary: Severus et Harry doivent passer leurs réveillon seul. Si finalement, ils décidaient de le passer ensemble ?


_**Coucou très cher lecteurs et lectrices adorés. Ce deuxième OS de Noël arrive un peu en retard. Je suis désolé. Le troisième arrivera dans la soirée ou demain. J'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours et j'avais accès à internet.**_

_**J'espère que ce Snarry vous plaira. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête pendant ces fêtes de fin d'années...**_

_**Bonnes fêtes à tous et Bonne lecture...**_

_**Seul à Noël :**_

Harry soupira pour la énième fois depuis son réveil. Il glissa hors de son lit, attrapa des vêtements propres et se rendit dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il en ressortit une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de dompter sa chevelure rebelle. Elle gagnait toujours face au peigne. Il gagna la salle commune, il était triste. Ses amis étaient installés dans un fauteuil, étroitement enlacés. Il les sentit jeter un regard peiné sur lui et leur fit un faible sourire. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils n'y étaient pour rien s'il devait rester seul au château pour les fêtes. Tous les élèves à par lui, Cho Chang, un poufsouffle et les professeurs quittaient l'école pour les vacances. Il avait vaincu Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt et maintenant que toute menace était écartée, les familles voulaient se retrouver. Ron partait en Roumanie voir Charlie avec toute sa famille et Hermione allait skier en France avec ses parents. Ils gagnèrent la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dès qu'ils auraient terminé, Harry les accompagnerait à la gare de Pré Au Lard où ils partiraient pour deux longues semaines.

Ils finirent leur repas en discutant de tout et de rien et comme prévu la veille, Harry les accompagna tranquillement jusqu'au quai de Pré Au Lard. Au moment des _« Au Revoir »_, il eut un léger pincement au coeur. Si Sirius n'avait pas perdu la vie 18 mois plus tôt lors de leur raid au ministère, lui aussi aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui fêter Noël. Ron et Hermione l'embarquèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse et déposèrent des baisers tendres sur ses joues rougies par le froid avant de monter dans le train. Un volute de fumée s'échappa de la locomotive, la machine s'ébranla en un grincement sonore puis quitta la gare déserte en direction de Londres. Il la regarda s'éloigner sentant les larmes monter dangereusement au coin de ses yeux verts, puis, il tourna les talons et repassa les grilles de Poudlard.

Il flâna longuement dans le parc appréciant les bruits et les odeurs de la nature endormie. Profitant de la neige qui crissait sous ses pieds et du vent froid qui fouettait son visage. Il observa le lac noir, gelé et immobile, un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Merlin, qu'il aimait cet endroit. Poudlard était sa maison, le seul endroit où il c'était toujours sentit chez lui. Chez les Dursley, il avait toujours était un monstre, un poids, un anormal et avait été traité comme tel. Ici, même s'il était seul, il était apprécié et il savait que ses amis lui enverraient des lettres pendant les vacances.

Après un moment, il commença à ressentir la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il rentra dans le château désert et se rendit à la bibliothèque aussi déserte que le reste de l'édifice. Sur place, il fureta dans les rayons, prit un livre de potions et se cala dans un fauteuil confortable pour lire. Un petit rire lui échappa quand il pensa à la tête que ferait Snape s'il le voyait avec ce genre d'ouvrage. Il se trouva vite embarqué dans sa lecture, s'avouant intérieurement que la matière n'était pas aussi inintéressante qu'il le pensait. Il avait lu les trois quart du livre quand il sombra doucement dans le sommeil. Il avait très peu dormit ces derniers temps et la fatigue venait de le rattraper.

Dans un autre endroit du château, détesté par la plupart des élèves, Severus venait de quitter son bureau. Il travaillait sur des corrections et sur une potion et il avait besoin de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour prendre plusieurs livres dans la réserve. Il parcourait les couloirs d'un pas vif et rapide, ses éternelles robes noires fouettant l'air. Il se tenait droit, conquérant, froid. Il croisa le jeune poufsouffle de quatrième année qui était resté au château. Le jeune garçon frissonna, poussa un petit cri étranglé et disparut en courant. Il afficha alors un sourire satisfait et continua son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans l'antre de Mrs Pince. Il laissa glisser son regard froid sur la pièce et se figea d'un coup. Potter était affalé nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un jambe jeté par dessus l'accoudoir, un livre entre les mains. Il dormait. Le faible éclairage de la pièce donnait à cette scène un côté irréel et intimiste. Le visage du brun était légèrement rougi par la chaleur du feu de cheminée proche de lui et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en batailles que d'habitude. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise de la même couleur et une paire de converses. Ses vêtements étaient pour une fois parfaitement ajustés et mettaient outrageusement en valeur son corps finement musclé. Le potionniste sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui et bénit en cet instant ces affreuses robes noires qui cachaient tout de son excitation grandissante.

Un faible mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Il poussa un petit grognement quand il vit Cho Chang qui approchait de l'objet de ses désirs. Elle se pencha sur lui, déposa un baiser sur son front et le secoua avec douceur pour le réveiller. Le sauveur du monde sorcier papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de dévoiler ses magnifiques prunelles absinthe. Il rencontra alors le regard hypnotique de son professeur et s'y laissa glisser comme dans un abime sans fond. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racines des cheveux. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à Cho qui babillait et gloussait à côté de lui. Cette dernière n'avait rien remarqué et continuait à déballer un flot de paroles insipides. Le brun lui, ne détachait pas son regard de celui de son aîné.

Severus sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Il laissa tomber son masque de froideur un instant et offrit un léger sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit. Puis, conscient du fait qu'il ne pouvait rester ainsi planté au milieu de la salle d'études, il traversa la pièce et disparut derrière la porte menant à la réserve. Là, il s'appuya contre la porte close et s'autorisa à pousser un soupir.

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry avait regardé son professeur disparaître avec une pointe de regrets qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Cho lui parlait de tout un tas de choses dont il n'avait rien à faire. Sans faire plus attention à elle, il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Comme chaque années pour les fêtes, les quatre tables des maisons avaient disparu et élèves et professeurs se trouvaient réunis autour d'une même table. La chinoise avait sa place à la droite du survivant, la chaise de gauche était vide pour le moment. Le brun sentit le regard malicieux du vieux directeur posé sur lui. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Albus Dumbledore était exaspérant, il savait toujours tout avant même les personnes concernées. La professeur de potion fit alors son entrée dans la grande salle et vint prendre place aux côtés de Harry qu'il salua. Le survivant remercia sa nouvelle capacité à masquer ses émotions sinon il aurait sûrement recraché son jus de citrouille. Jamais son professeur ne l'avait salué de manière cordiale. Il avait toujours droit aux sarcasmes et aux répliques acerbes. Une voix douce et féminine l'interpella le sortant de ses pensées.

- Harry ?

- Cho. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tu sais, je suis resté au château seulement pour toi. Babilla t-elle avant de reprendre souriante. Je savais que tu allais passé Noël tout seul et j'étais tellement triste pour toi. Je t'aime bien. Notre couple me manque tellement.

Elle termina sa tirade avec un sourire et un regard empli de compassion. Harry soupira et la coupa en rétorquant durement.

- Stop ! Déjà, qui te dis que je vais passer Noël seul ? Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié et troisièmement, je ne me remettrai jamais avec toi Cho !

À la table, les professeurs et le poufsouffle c'étaient figés. Harry semblait être en colère. La chinoise qui n'avait rien compris reprit la parole faisant fit de sa colère.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes Harry et je t'aime moi aussi.

- Ça suffit ! Tu ne m'aime pas moi mais mon statut de survivant. Tu aimes être avec des garçons populaires ! Et sortir avec moi ne te permettra pas de retrouver Cédric Diggory ! Je ne t'aime pas Cho ! Tu es stupide et pathétique ! Comment pourrais-je t'aimer alors que les femmes ne m'intéressent même pas ?!

- Mais tu es pourtant sorti avec moi Harry et notre couple marchait bien. On était très complice.

harry émit un rire emprunt d'une colère froide alors qu'il repondait toujours aussi durement.

- Notre couple était horrible ! Tu ne faisais que pleurnicher pour rien ! Quand je t'embrassais, je rêvais d'être ailleurs et que cette comédie cesse ! Ça m'a juste permis de comprendre à quel point les femmes ne m'attiraient pas !

Sur cette réplique, il se leva, tremblant, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et quitta la grande salle en courant. Il se rendit directement dans le parc du château sans prendre la peine de se couvrir et se dirigea à la hâte vers le lac. Il était triste et en colère. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc du saule pleureur et crispa ses poings sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il craquait. Peut être était ce la tension accumulée au fil des années ? Un ras le bol indescriptible, un tension qu'il devait évacuer. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues rougies sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller depuis la mort de Sirius.

Dans la grande salle, Cho c'était renfrognée et avait baissé la tête suite à la tirade du survivant. Elle se sentait honteuse. Il n'avait pas tord, elle était une arriviste, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir si facilement cerné. Dumbledore regardait la place occupé un peu plus tôt par celui qu'il considérait comme un petit fils avec tristesse et inquiétude. Minerva McGonagall était rouge de confusion et avait bien du mal à se remettre de ses émotions quand à l'élève de poufsouffle ne savait plus où se mettre. Les autres professeurs semblaient indifférents à tout ça. Tous sauf un, Severus Snape, qui c'était levé à la suite de son élève et avait pratiquement courut après lui dans les couloirs.

Dans le parc, la peine avait laissé place à la colère pour Harry. Il c'était relevé et tapait violemment dans le tronc du vieux saule qui n'avait rien demandé. Il hurlait des insultes sur Cho et tous ceux qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un monstre, ou le survivant ou encore Saint Potter comme aimait à l'appeler certains serpentards. Tous disaient le connaître mais personne ne savait qui il était réellement. Même Voldemort qui avait outrageusement squaté son esprit pendant des années ne pouvait se vanter de le connaître. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans apparaître à la une d'un quelconque journal. Il haïssait sa vie. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans se préoccuper du regard des autres.

- Ras le bol de cette vie de merde ! Hurla t-il en frappant de nouveau dans le tronc avec force.

Sa magie pulsait dangereusement. Depuis que Voldemort était passé de vie à trépas, son capital magique avait considérablement augmenté et le moindre écart pouvait allègrement le détruire. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais il était conscient que ses amis avaient besoin de lui même si lui ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa vie. Tout le monde le voyait faire une brillante carrière d'Auror mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait envi. Il en avait assez de se battre, il voulait une vie calme et reposante. Se terrer dans un trou et ne plus en sortir. Ron les avait pré inscrit tous les deux à l'académie des aurors d'Angleterre sans lui demander son avis. Il réalisa que depuis des années, on ne lui avait laissé le choix de rien. Chacune des décisions qu'il avait prises lui avaient été imposé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa vie chez les Dursley, son engagement dans la guerre et maintenant même si avenir professionnel lui était dicté. Il envoya une nouvelle volée de coups de poings dans le tronc en hurlant.

Au loin, Snape l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà, il était peiné de voir celui qu'il aimait dans un tel état de détresse. Car, oui, il avait mit longtemps à le reconnaître mais il ne haïssait pas Harry. Il l'aimait d'un amour sans faille, il ne rêvait que d'être auprès de lui. Il avait envie de foncer sur lui et de l'enlacer, de lui dire que tout allait bien mais il avait peur. Peur de la réaction du jeune homme s'il laissait transparaître ses sentiments. Lui aussi était un écorché de la vie. Il avait dû jouer un rôle pendant plus de 20 ans et peinait maintenant à laisser tomber ce masque de froideur qui lui collait à la peau. Finalement, ne supportant plus le mal être du jeune sorcier, il approcha à grand pas et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Une main se posa sur son épaule droite, Harry se figea puis se tourna légèrement pour voir le nouvel arrivant prêt à l'envoyer pètre. Quand il vit son professeur de potion, il ne sut comment réagir. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il faisait des rêves très explicites le mettant en scène avec l'homme et le savoir si proche lui faisait autant plaisir que peur. Puis, l'observant davantage, il vit la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans les onyx d'ordinaire glaciales et impassibles. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans les bras de son aîné qui le réceptionna comme il put. Les bras puissants de l'homme se refermèrent autour de lui en une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice. À cet instant, il se mit à frissonner. Son corps lui rappelait à quel point il était peu couvert pour les températures très froides de cette après midi de décembre. Le professeur enleva alors sa cape et la passa autour de ses épaules avant de le guider vers le château.

Le griffondore suivait l'homme tel un automate, il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Ils remontaient lentement les couloirs déserts du château se dirigeant vers les cachots et les appartements de l'aîné. Tout au long du chemin, Severus essayait de ne pas pensé au fait qu'il tenait l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. C'était comme un doux rêve duquel il ne voulait plus sortir. Ils arrivèrent face à un tableau représentant un vampire qui pleurait des larmes de sang. L'homme ténébreux donna son mot passe et le tableau se décala pour leur livrer passage.

Ils entrèrent sur un salon assez sombre mais accueillant. Des bougies donnaient un éclairage tamisé et intimiste. Il y avait un grand canapé gris foncé, une table basse en chêne foncé, un tapis noir face à une large cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque pleine à craquée de volumes anciens et récents. L'aîné guida le plus jeune vers le canapé et l'aida à s'y installer. Harry claquait des dents. Severus fit apparaître deux verres et appela une bouteille de Tequila. Il leur servit chacun un verre et en tendit un au survivant qui le prit avec reconnaissance. Il en avait bien besoin. Il burent une gorgée en silence s'observant à la dérobée. Ils étaient un peu gênés par cette proximité inhabituelle. Finalement, ce fut le plus vieux qui brisa le silence devenu lourd.

- Tu vas mieux Harry ?

Quand il entendit son professeur le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom, le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était bêtement ému. Il se secoua mentalement pour répondre à la question de l'homme.

- Oui, un peu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai vécu trop de choses sans vraiment les analyser. Que tout me revient en pleine face en même temps. Je suis seul, personne ne me connait vraiment. Ils connaissent le survivant, le prince des griffondores, le pauvre orphelin, le monstre ou l'anormal quand il s'agit de ma famille moldue mais personne ne connait le vrai Harry. Je ne peux rien faire sans que les journaux en parlent et c'est encore pire depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Je reçois des centaines de lettres d'amours, d'insultes et même des menaces de mort parfois. Tout le monde part du principe que je veux devenir Auror sans me demander mon avis. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun choix depuis la mort de mes parents. J'en ai marre d'être le sauveur, le monstre ou Saint Potter. Marre d'être celui qu'on attends que je sois. J'aimerai juste être moi.

- Qui es tu alors ?

- Un jeune homme qui a eu une vie difficile mais qui rêve d'être heureux avec l'homme qu'il aime. Un sorcier qui veut travailler auprès des créatures magiques et pas devenir Auror parce qu'il ne supporte plus de se battre. Un garçon qui veut envoyer bouler sa famille adoptive une bonne fois pour toute et faire payer son enfoiré d'oncle pour lui avoir fait du mal. Un jeune homme amoureux de la seule personne qui ne l'aimera jamais. Et toi ? Qui es tu Severus Snape ?

- Moi ? Un ancien espion qui se retrouve seul. Qui n'a personne pour fêter ce réveillon de Noël avec lui. Un professeur de potion qui en marre d'être professeur et aimerait se trouver un endroit tranquille pour faire de la recherche. Un homme qui en aime un autre mais qui n'ose pas lui avouer de peur de briser la jeunesse et la vie de ce dernier.

Le silence retomba un moment. Tous deux étaient partis dans leurs pensées. C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient ainsi, sans insultes, sans sarcasmes. Ils en étaient bêtement heureux. Puis, le professeur eut une idée folle. Harry et lui étaient seuls, alors peut être que...

- Harry ?

- Hum..

- Tu accepterais de passer le réveillon de Noël avec moi ?

Le plus jeune prit le temps de réfléchir un peu, c'était peut être sa seule chance de conquérir l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas à hésiter. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

- C'est d'accord.

- Très bien. Alors on se donne rendez vous ici à 20h30 ? Ça te va ?

- Parfait. À tout à l'heure Severus.

Severus trembla légèrement. Merlin qu'il aimait entendre son prénom de la bouche de Harry. Il regarda le plus jeune quitter ses appartements et se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il appela l'elfe de maison qui gérait le manoir Prince en son absence et lui demanda de préparer un dîner pour le réveillon. Il décora rapidement ses appartements puis quitta le château direction le chemin de traverse.

De son côté, Harry avait prit la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il c'était rapidement éclipsé du château et était actuellement à Pré Au Lard. Il voulait s'acheter des vêtements pour la soirée et aussi trouver un cadeau pour son professeur. Il passa rapidement dans la boutique de vêtements la plus réputé du village sorcier et fureta dans les rayons à la recherche de la tenue qui le mettrait en valeur. Après un long moment de recherches et les conseils avisés de la vendeuse, il avait trouvé. Il se rendit ensuite à la librairie et chez le bijoutier puis après un détour par Honeydukes, il rentra au château et regagna la tour griffondore pour se préparer.

Sur place, il emballa les cadeaux de Severus, prit ses vêtements neufs et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche, il laissa l'eau brûlante dévaler son corps en soupirant de bien être. Il se lava méticuleusement et quand il eut terminé, il se sécha et s'habilla. Il avait opté pour un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise verte foncé et une paire de dockers. Il tenta de discipliner un peu ses cheveux, en vint. Il était prêt. Il regarda l'heure. 20H15. Il décida de partir tranquillement pour les cachots. Au pire il attendrait un peu devant s'il était en avance.

Dans ses appartements, Severus tournait en rond. Il faisait les cents pas. Il était prêt depuis un long moment. Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir prêt du corps et une chemise bleu sombre dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant percevoir son torse pâle et imberbe. La table avait été dressée, le repas était prêt, le salon décoré sobrement. Tout était parfait et pourtant, il avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Il regardait l'heure toutes les minutes et plus l'heure approchait, plus il était nerveux. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent boutonneux à son premier rendez vous. Il se donna un claque mentale, il commençait dangereusement à virer poufsouffle.

Il entendit trois coups discrets frappés à la porte de ses cachots. Il sursauta légèrement et se hâta d'allé ouvrir la porte. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive à la vision de son élève. Harry était tout simplement magnifique. Ses vêtements le mettaient vraiment en valeur et le large sourire qu'il arborait illuminait son visage. Ses prunelles absinthe brillaient de malice et sa chevelure indisciplinée lui conférait un air sauvage et espiègle. Il lui rendit son sourire et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Le jeune sorcier fut émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Dans un coin de la pièce, le maître des lieux avait placé un sapin qu'il avait décoré d'or et d'argent. Il y avait des bougies parfumées et multicolores un peu partout. La table était dressée avec soin et les odeurs qui lui parvenaient promettaient un excellent repas. Severus guida Harry jusqu'à la table où ils s'installèrent. Il leur servit à chacun un verre de vin et après un toast à cette soirée, ils burent une longue gorgée du liquide rouge et fruité. Ils entreprirent de discuter de tout et de rien. L'aîné faisait beaucoup parler Harry. Il voulait tout connaître des ambitions du plus jeune. Le survivant lui reparla de son envie de travailler avec les créatures magiques et le professeur faillit recracher son vin quand le griffondore lui expliqua qu'il était le seul sorcier au monde à pouvoir dialoguer avec le peuple licorne et à être considéré comme un égal par elles. La reine licorne elle même lui avait dit qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour lui sur leur territoire s'il en avait besoin. Il lui annonça que les fées aussi l'appréciaient et lui faisaient confiance. En fait, il avait un réel don pour comprendre toutes les créatures magiques ou non.

La soirée s'étira tranquillement. Ils buvaient du vin, discutaient, mangeaient. À mesure que le temps passait, ils étaient de plus en plus détendus. Leurs joues étaient rougies par l'alcool et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Harry riait et s'éventait avec sa main. Le repas prit fin alors que minuit sonnait. Ils prirent place dans le canapé pour échanger leurs cadeaux. Le plus jeune tendit deux paquet au plus vieux. Severus haussa un sourcil étonné puis entreprit d'ouvrir le premier paquet. Il retint son souffle quand il vit un volume très rares sur les potions oubliées. Il savait que le livre était difficile à trouvé et très cher. Il remercia chaleureusement le plus jeune avant d'ouvrir le deuxième paquet. À l'intérieur, il y avait une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en jade. C'était un petit lynx, Severus était étonné. Comment le survivant connaissait-il sa forme animagus ? Il remercia encore une fois le plus jeune et lui tendit à son tour un paquet. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un bracelet composé de deux serpents entrelacés qui se mordait mutuellement la queue. L'un était doré, l'autre argenté. Le serpent argenté bougeait et Harry pouvait lui parler. Le gryffondor marmonna un _« merci »_ timide alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Il avait rarement eut des cadeaux pour Noël et quand il en avait, il les ouvrait seul, la plupart du temps. C'était le plus beau réveillon de Noël qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'ambiance changea. Elle était électrique et chargée de désir. Dans une sorte de transe, Harry se rapprocha du potionniste et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celui ci. Quand la bouche du plus jeune quitta la sienne, Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et le courageux gryffondor baissa la tête trouvant soudain fascinant le sol des cachots. Le professeur passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé puis regarda le petit brun. Celui ci était cramoisi et avait la tête basse. Il était visiblement gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, à moins que ce ne soit la peur des conséquences de son geste. Il vit le corps du survivant secoué de tremblements et réalisa alors qu'il devait pleurer en silence.

- Harry ?

Le brun ne sembla pas réagir. Il continuait à sangloter en silence. Il était persuadé d'avoir tout gâché et attendait le moment où l'homme le sortirait manu militari de ses appartements. Severus reprit d'une voix toujours douce.

- Harry regarde moi.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus. Le potionniste vint alors s'accroupir face à lui et releva doucement sa tête. Dès que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils furent comme aspiré dans un doux rêve. Severus approcha lentement ses lèvres et les plaqua sur celle de Harry. Le jeune homme surprit se figea avant de répondre au baiser. Quand Severus demanda l'accès à sa bouche, le survivant entre ouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Leurs langues se frôlèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Le baiser était d'une douceur infinie et aucun des deux n'avait envi qu'il cesse. Ils c'étaient enfin trouvés mais ils auraient tant à faire pour apprendre à s'apprivoiser. Aucun des deux n'avait un caractère facile mais ils avaient envi d'être ensemble. Il se séparèrent haletant. Le petit brun se laissa glisser au sol et se retrouva à califourchon sur les genoux de l'aîné. Il déposa une multitudes de baisers sur le visage du potionniste, retraçant le contour de sa mâchoire avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Son aîné laissa échappé un petit soupir. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment sans vraiment y croire. Après tout, comment un jeune homme aussi beau que Harry pouvait tomber sous son charme ? Severus ne ce trouvait pas beau, il pensait que son sale caractère était aussi un frein à toute relation amoureuse mais apparemment, le survivant avait réussi à passer outre. Il revint à la réalité quand sa chemise s'échoua sur le sol et qu'il sentait les lèvres et la langue de Harry découvrir son corps et le goût de sa peau pâle. Il poussa un grognement quand le jeune homme martyrisa ses tétons. Si le gryffondor continuait comme ça, il allait le prendre violemment sur le sol de pierre froide. Harry affichait un petit sourire victorieux, heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son professeur et presque amant.

Il détacha lentement la ceinture de Severus, déboutonna les boutons de son pantalon et glissa une main timide à l'intérieur. Le potionniste se tendit quand il sentit la paume chaude du brun sur son érection douloureuse, bien que celle ci soit encore recouverte par son boxer. Il poussa un nouveau grognement et avant que le petit brun ne puisse réagir, il se releva. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha en lui picorant tendrement le cou de ses lèvres purpurines alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement. Rapidement, il arriva à sa chambre et déposa le jeune homme sur son lit. Le gryffondor lui offrit un large sourire. Il le rejoignit rapidement prenant place sur le corps fin. Il embrassa le survivant avec passion pendant qu'il lui enlevait sa chemise devenue trop encombrante. Il parcourut le corps du plus jeune en déposant des baisers papillons, léchant, mordillant chaque parcelles de peau découverte. Harry gémissait sans retenu, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il laissa errer le bout de ses doigts dans le dos du sombre professeur en une caresse douce et aérienne. Severus sentit un frisson parcourir son corps sous cette marque de tendresse. Il passa doucement sa langue autour du nombril du survivant et y fit un léger mouvement de vas et vient mimant l'acte sexuel. Harry poussa un gémissement et se cambra légèrement. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de choses avant ça. Severus lui faisait découvrir les joies et les plaisirs de la sexualité en douceur. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les caresses de l'aîné.

Quand il vit Harry fermer les yeux, il eut un sourire tendre. Pour lui, ça voulait tout dire, le jeune homme avait une confiance aveugle envers lui et le laissait diriger leurs ébats. Doucement, il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon du brun et le fit glisser le longs de ses jambes fines et musclées. Le vêtement atterrit rapidement sur le sol et il remonta lentement en déposant des baisers aériens le longs des jambes du plus jeune. Il s'attarda un peu au niveau de l'aine prenant garde à ne pas toucher l'érection vibrante du gryffondor qui grognait légèrement de frustration. Il arbora alors un sourire victorieux. Il déposa un baiser sur l'érection chaude au travers du tissus du boxer du plus jeune avant de jouer un peu avec l'élastique. Il passait ses doigts en dessous caressant la peau juste au dessus du sexe gonflé. Harry se tortillait légèrement attendant plus. N'y tenant plus, le jeune sorcier lança suppliant.

- Je t'en prie, Severus...

Le potionniste conserva son petit rictus, haussa un sourcil et demanda innocemment.

- Que veux tu Harry ?

Le plus jeune poussa un grognement. Il savait que le professeur jouait avec lui. Il n'obtiendrait rien de sa part tant qu'il n'aurait pas annoncé clairement ce qu'il voulait. Il ouvrit ses yeux assombris par le désir et plongea son regard dans celui de l'aîné. Il soupira légèrement puis à bout de nerfs cria presque.

- Suces moi !

Severus émit un petit rire alors qu'il se débarrassait déjà du boxer devenu trop encombrant. Le tissus rejoignit le pantalon sur le sol. Il remonta avec une lenteur calculé jouant encore plus avec les nerfs du plus jeune déjà mis à rude épreuve. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le gland rougit et suintant de désir. En réponse, le gryffondor lâcha un gémissement et se cambra légèrement. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long de la hampe dressée l'enroulant doucement autour. Il joua avec les bourses pleines les flattant avec ses doigts fins. Le petit brun se tortillait, il gémissait, il perdait pieds. Quand il sentit que le jeune sorcier était parti loin, il prit la verge durcie dans sa bouche et aspira fortement. Harry poussa un cri de plaisir. Il amorça alors un mouvement de vas et vient. Il présenta ses doigts au petit brun qui perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir les lécha avec avidité.

Tout en continuant son va et vient soutenu et envoutant, il enfonça un doigt dans l'antre chaude et inviolée. Le jeune sorcier ne le sentit même pas. Il donnait des coups de reins accompagnant les mouvements de l'aîné. Il inséra alors un second doigts et malgré le plaisir de la caresse buccale, le survivant se crispa légèrement. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste un peu désagréable. Il avait une petite sensation de gêne et une légère brulure. Redoublant d'ardeur dans sa fellation et distrayant efficacement le plus jeune, Severus amorça un va et vient avec ses doigts en faisant quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer un maximum l'entrée du survivant. Quand il effleura la prostate de Harry, le jeune hurla de plaisir en se déversant dans sa bouche. Il remonta lentement laissant glisser sa langue le long du torse brûlant de Harry et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit passionner, leurs langues jouaient ensembles et le brun découvrait sa propre saveur. Severus continuait à le préparer avec douceur.

Bientôt, le brun ne sentit plus aucune gêne, il se cambrait en gémissant et venait lui même au contact des doigts qui le préparaient. Le jugeant prêt, Severus ôta les doigts s'attirant un grognement réprobateur qui le fit sourire. Il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Harry l'interrogeant une dernière fois du regard. Le survivant lui offrit un large sourire et un hochement de tête pour montrer son accord. Il leva les jambes du petit brun et très lentement, commença à le pénétrer. Le petit brun se crispa sous l'intrusion, il avait mal. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Severus se retira un peu et entra dans une poussée violente qui fit hurler le plus jeune de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Une larme roula sur sa joue et le potionniste la récolta avec sa langue. Il attendit que le survivant accepte l'intrusion. C'était dur de rester immobile dans cette antre chaude et étroite. Tout son être lui hurlait de bouger et il se faisait violence pour ne rien faire.

Il prit le sexe plus jeune dans sa main et imprima un vas et vient soutenu pour le distraire un peu. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque Harry se détendait peu à peu. La douleur refluait laissant place à une sensation de bien être. Il se sentait entier, comblé, plein. Il appréciait cette fusion de corps et d'âme. Il le savait, son corps, son âme et son coeur appartenaient maintenant au potionniste. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il poussa un gémissement et fit un léger mouvement de bassin. Severus sortit lentement et s'enfonça de nouveau jusqu'à la garde heurtant violemment sa prostate et le faisant crier de plaisir. Un vas et vient soutenu, puissant débuta.

Harry allait à la rencontre de l'aîné criant et gémissant. Il débitait des phrases incompréhensibles en anglais et en fourchelangue. Il était ailleurs, il n'avait plus conscience d'être dans la chambre du professeur, dans son lit, il était juste avec son amant et vivait un moment d'extase avec son amour.

- Plus vite Sev'...Plus fort... prononça t-il dans un souffle.

Le potionniste poussa un grognement appréciateur et donna des coups de butoir de plus en plus brutaux et rapides. Il pilonnait le petit brun avec force lui arrachant des cris d'extase. Il plaça les jambes du plus jeune sur ses épaules et empoigna ses hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise. Il accéléra encore. Harry se tortillait, se cambrait, gémissait, criait. Il secouait la tête. Le peu de raison qui lui restait venait de s'envoler. Quand Severus le sentit aux portes de la jouissance, il prit son érection en main et imprima le même rythme que ses coups de reins.

{Severus ! Comme ça ! Plus fort !}

Le jeune homme avait parlé en fourchelangue et cela excita l'aîné davantage. Il redoubla d'efforts pour le combler.

- Sev'... Je vais...

L'homme cessa tout mouvement et serra la base du sexe du plus jeune qui poussa un grognement frustré. Il le fusillait du regard et le potionniste répondit par un sourire narquois. Il recommença à donner des coups de reins d'une lenteur infinie en martyrisant la prostate sensible. Harry gémissait de plaisir et de frustration en même temps. Il voulait tellement jouir qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

- S'il te plaît Sev'. J'en peux plus... Je veux jouir.

- Non...

Ce fut la réponse de l'aîné qui continuait sa douce torture. Il le pilonnait lentement et avec force. Quand il se sentit proche de la libération, Il plongea ses onyx assombries de désirs dans les émeraudes brillantes de larmes contenues de son jeune amant. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et mordilla le lobe de son oreille en lui susurrant.

- Tu veux jouir mon ange ?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. L'homme lui fit un large sourire.

- Alors jouis pour moi....

Il relâcha la base du sexe dressé du plus jeune en donnant un puissant coup de reins. En même temps que le petit brun se déversait entre leur eux corps, il se déversa dans l'antre chaude en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Haletant et en sueur, il laissa retomber sur le corps alanguis par le plaisir. Encore dans les limbes de la jouissance, Harry n'avait plus conscience d'où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Il se sentait aimé et protégé. Son coeur battait à un rythme effrénée. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé alors qu'un sourire béat vint fleurir ses lèvres. Severus déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en se retirant doucement pour rouler sur le côté. Il l'attira dans ses bras et rabattu la couverture sur eux. Le brun bailla un peu et se blottit encore plus contre le corps chaud. En plongeant dans le sommeil, il marmonna un faible.

- Je t'aime Severus.

Le coeur de l'aîné rata un battement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le plus jeune puisse vouloir de lui comme amant mais qu'en plus il l'aime autant que lui l'aimait, c'était inespéré. Une larme dévala sur sa joue, il allait enfin connaître le bonheur. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange endormi et murmura.

- Je t'aime aussi. Si seulement tu savais à quel point.

- Je sais... marmonna le jeune endormi.

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent comblés et heureux. Il c'étaient réveillés plusieurs fois dans la nuit et la fusion de leurs corps avait plusieurs fois eu lieu. Ça avait été tantôt passionné, tendre et lent, tantôt rapide et brutal, presque urgent. Ils avaient testé la force de leur amour toute la nuit. Ils sortirent de leur lit avec lenteur et avisèrent l'heure. Le déjeuner était largement passé. Un elfe de maison leur apporta un copieux repas. Il y avait un mot avec.

_« Félicitation mes garçons,_

_Je vous souhaites un joyeux de noël et une vie emplie de bonheur et d'amour..._

_Albus.. »_

Severus grogna de mécontentement. Impossible d'avoir une vie privée, le vieux fou était toujours au courant de tout. Ils restèrent dans les cachots en permanence jusqu'à la rentrée faisant le plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Quand l'école reprit, ils se firent discret mais dès que l'année scolaire prit fin, le directeur de Poudlard les maria devant un comité restreint et ils s'installèrent ensemble dans le manoir de l'aîné devenu leur maison.

**THE END**

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Voilà, encore bonnes fêtes à tous. Vous pouvez laisser vos impressions ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez. Bises à tous et à bientôt.**_


End file.
